Tusk (2014)
|budget = $3,000,000|gross = $1,882,074}}Tusk is a 2014 American comedy horror film directed by Kevin Smith. The cast of the film consists of Michael Parks, Justin Long, Haley Joel Osment, and Genesis Rodriguez. Plot Best friends Wallace Bryton and Teddy Craft host the popular podcast The Not-See Party, where they find and mock humiliating viral videos. Wallace announces plans to fly to Canada to interview the Kill Bill Kid, an Internet celebrity famous for severing his leg with a samurai sword. Upon arriving in Manitoba, Wallace is surprised to learn that the Kill Bill Kid committed suicide. Upset that he flew to Canada for nothing, Wallace decides to stay an extra day and find another person to interview. He finds a handbill from someone offering a room in his home for free and the guarantee of hearing a lifetime of interesting stories. His interest piqued, Wallace arrives at the mansion of Howard Howe, a retired seaman in a wheelchair. Howard tells the story of how a walrus, whom he named "Mr. Tusk", rescued him after a shipwreck. Wallace then passes out from the secobarbital laced in the tea that Howard made for him. The next morning, Wallace wakes up to find himself strapped into a wheelchair and his left leg amputated. Howard not only reveals that he can still walk, but lays out his plans for Wallace: he plans to fit Wallace into a perfectly constructed walrus costume in an attempt to recreate his savior. After Wallace sends a voicemail to his girlfriend Ally and Teddy, Howard knocks him unconscious. Now aware that Wallace is in danger, Ally and Teddy fly to Canada to look for him. Back at the mansion, Howard continues to mutilate and alter Wallace, to whom he tells his backstory: a Duplessis orphan, he was physically and sexually abused for five years by the clergy who fostered him. He sews Wallace into a walrus costume made of human skin, complete with tusks made from the tibia bones from Wallace's severed legs. A local detective puts Ally and Teddy in touch with Guy LaPointe, a former Sûreté du Québec inspector who has been hunting Howard for years. LaPointe reveals that Howard, nicknamed "The First Wife", has been kidnapping and murdering people for years; he says he believes Wallace may still be alive, but not as they remember him. They eventually find Howard's address through two convenience store clerks, whom Wallace had annoyed earlier. Meanwhile, Wallace continues to be conditioned to behave and act as a walrus. Howard reveals that shortly before being rescued, he had killed and eaten Mr. Tusk six months after living on the island. Overcome with guilt, he devoted himself to hunting victims to turn into his beloved savior for the past 15 years, in an attempt to relive their last day and give Mr. Tusk another chance at survival. With Howard dressed in his own homemade pelt, the two become engaged in a fight that ends with Wallace angrily impaling Howard on his tusks; Howard dies, but is satisfied to have fulfilled his life's mission at last. Ally and Teddy enter the enclave as Wallace bellows victoriously, much to their horror. LaPointe later enters the room and reluctantly aims a shotgun at Wallace. One year later, Wallace, still sewn into the pelt, lives in a wildlife sanctuary. Ally and Teddy visit him and feed him a mackerel. Ally tells Wallace she still loves him before walking off crying. Tears run down Wallace's face as he bellows. Cast *Michael Parks as Howard Howe *Justin Long as Wallace Bryton *Haley Joel Osment as Teddy Craft *Genesis Rodriguez as Ally Leon Videos To be added Category:2014 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films rated R Category:2014 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:2014 horror films Category:2014 American horror films Category:2010s horror films Category:2010s American horror films Category:Comedy horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:2014 comedy horror films Category:2014 American comedy horror films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s American comedy horror films Category:Black comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:2014 black comedy films Category:2014 American black comedy films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:2010s American black comedy films Category:Independent films Category:American independent films Category:2014 independent films Category:2014 American independent films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s American independent films Category:Films directed by Kevin Smith Category:Internet-based works Category:Body horror films Category:American body horror films Category:2014 body horror films Category:2014 American body horror films Category:2010s body horror films Category:2010s American body horror films Category:Monster movies Category:American monster movies Category:2014 monster movies Category:2014 American monster movies Category:2010s monster movies Category:2010s American monster movies Category:Films set in Manitoba Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Mad scientist films Category:Serial killer films Category:American serial killer films Category:2014 serial killer films Category:2014 American serial killer films Category:2010s serial killer films Category:2010s American serial killer films Category:Demarest Films films Category:XYZ Films films Category:SModcast Pictures films Category:A24 films Category:Rated R Category:Films